Cuenta de Facebook
by Alice Zange
Summary: Porque el inglés era muy anticuado y France solo quería que se actalizara un poco. FrUk. . .Dedicado a Karinyan ouo


Hola =w=

Hoy vengo con un fic France x UK (jabguwkehtthnciusdgfuefh *OOOO* -muere-).

Aclaraciones: Ni Hetalia Ni sus personajes son de mi propiedad (Son de Himaruya-sensei *ˆ*).

Pareja: France x UK.

Advertencia: Malas palabras en inglés y español (?).

Nota de la autora: ¡KARINYAN! *3* w. Lamento la tan larga espera Espero que te guste ouo

"Basado en una historia real" (?)

.

.

.

Cuenta de Facebook

.

.

.

Estaba frente al monitor, un ceño fruncido en mi rostro y unas ganas inmensas de matar a cierto francés que me saca de quicio. Era la séptima vez que lo intentaba y fallaba.

-¡Bloody hell!- digo mientras recordaba como acepte esa tontería.

* 2 días antes*

-¡Angleterre..! ¡Oye mon ami! Hazle caso a grand fére- gritó la rana mientras me abrazaba por la espalda- Tengo mucho tiempo sin saber de ti –me besa la mejilla-.

-Aghhh!- grito y trato de zafarme - Quítate bloody bastard –me aparté bruscamente mientras regulaba mi respiración, sin querer me había sonrojado - _stupid frog…- _pensé-

El fucking francés se cruzó de brazos e hizo un puchero –Eres un desconsiderado lapin, yo que vengo desde tan lejos para visitarte y mira como me tratas –dijo mientras intenta acercarse a mi-.

-Frog.. –dije mientras fruncía el ceño- Existen muchas formas de contactarme sin tener que venir a visitarme

-Lo sé mon lapin- acentúa más su puchero- Pero cuando trato de llamarte me sale ocupado, he intentado mandarte emails pero al parecer me bloqueaste y además..- hace una pausa dramática- Ni siquiera tengo tu Facebook –me mira acusadoramente

-¿F..Facebook?- pregunte ladeando la cabeza. El francés se sorprendió - Mon Angleterre.. ¿No sabes lo que es Facebook?- el bastardo intenta no reírse.

-No bloody idiot, no sé que es- admito con un gran ceño fruncido.

-Honhonhonhon Te haré una cuenta lapin, pero antes.. –se dirige a la cocina- Te prepararé algo decente.

*Final del flashback*

-¡Maldición! –grité nuevamente. Hacían dos horas que the frog me había mandado mi nuevo correo y contraseña; cabe decir que el título de ambas era de mi total desagrado.

-Juro que cuando te vea de nuevo te mataré.. ¡¿A quién fuck se le ocurre poner "ArthurlovesFrancis" de contraseña?! –mis gritos cada vez subían de tono- ¡Además esta fucking cuenta no quiere abrir!

"_Cuenta no confirmada. La dirección de correo electrónico que has introducido ya ha sido registrada, pero tu cuenta todavía no ha sido confirmada. Recibirás un correo electrónico en breve explicándote cómo confirmar tu cuenta." _

-Bien Arthur.. respira, tranquilo, no pasa nada –no aguantaba más, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar- Esa maldita rana sabe que no poseo mucha paciencia.. –tomé el teléfono y marqué el número del francés y no, mis manos no estaban sudando por llamar-.

-_Bonjour, parlant grand frère..*- _

_-¡_MALDITA RANA! SÓLO A TI SE TE OCURRE PONER ESE TIPO DE CONTRASEÑAS, ADEMÁS ESA FUCKING CUENTA DE LA SHIT ¡NO SIRVE! –le grité con todas mis fuerzas, incluso me quedé sin respiración; ¡Pero me valía!, tenía que desahogarme-

-Ugh… No es necesario que me grites mon petit –Escuché como se quejaba y seguramente sobaba su oído. –"Por lo menos me desahogue" –pensé- He introducido el correo y la contraseña más veces de las que puedo contar, ya no lo haré mas ugly frog-.

-¿Ehh? Pero mon lapin.. Acabo de entrar y me sale perfectamente, ¿No estarás haciendo algo mal?

-¡Por la mierda bastard! Si estuviera haciendo algo mal ya me hubiera dado cuenta –bufé. Esa rana no entendía que me la había pasado todo el día en esa tontería-.

-Mm.. Cambiaré la contraseña –Escuché como la rana empezaba a reírse- Ya te la mandé mon Angleterre..-

Miré la nueva contraseña y me quise suicidar "FrUk4ever", maldita rana y sus cursis contraseñas. –Bloody frog.. Lo intentaré –suspiré-

-Cuando logres entrar verás algo muy lindo, my love- Me dijo con pésimo uso del inglés- Bien..- Escribí el correo y con las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque no lo admitiría nunca, puse dicha contraseña- Si esta vez no funciona olvidaré hacerme un facebook, ya estoy cansado-

-Verás que el poder del amour hará que puedas ver lo que he hecho…- Dijo y no sé porque sentí que, sea lo que fuera que me hubiera mandado, no me iba a gustar-

Esperé unos segundos y… -HAHAHAHA! ¡Al fin! Pensé que jamás podría entrar, bloody bastard- Me reí por la ironía del asunto-.

-Mon lapin.. Revisa tus notificaciones- Me dijo la rana y aunque no entendí al principio dirigí mi cursor a una especie de globo terráqueo.

"_Francis Bonnefoy ha escrito en tu muro"_

"_Francis Bonnefoy ha escrito en tu muro"_

"_Francis Bonnefoy ha escrito en tu muro"_

"_Francis Bonnefoy ha escrito en tu muro"_

_-"_Maldita rana"- Pensé- "Aún no me he familiarizado con esta tontería y ya me está acosando" –Me dirigí hacia mi *biografía* y cuando vi el presente del francés no hice nada más que insultar, colgar el teléfono y sonrojarme-.

"Je't aime Angleterre"

"Que sepa el mundo que eres mío"

"¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Es que la torre Eiffel necesita mantenimiento 1313"

"I LOVE YOU MY ENGLAN :*"

Estaba viendo todas las publicaciones que el bastard había escrito cuando escuché alguien tocar mi puerta..

-Eh.. Mm.. ¿Who are you? –Grité desde donde estaba, sinceramente quería seguir leyendo lo que el bastard había escrito-

-¡Mon ami Angleterre..! Soy yo, France grand fére –Escuché claramente la voz de la rana y fui apresuradamente a abrirle.

-¿Qué quieres frog? –Dije con un ceño fruncido, no quería que se diera cuenta de que estaba feliz por lo que me había escrito-

-Pues.. Sé que ya leíste lo que publiqué en tu biografía y vine para hacer algo que dije- Se acomodó el cabello y me tomó por las caderas, apegándome a su cuerpo y besando mi cuello-

-I..Idiot s..stop –Le dije mientras posaba mis manos en su pecho, sintiendo mis mejillas calientes-

-Pardon mon ami, pero mi torre Eiffel necesita de tus cuidados..- Y diciendo esto me cargó al estilo novia y me llevó a mi habitación. No me importo mucho porque mi Big Ben también estaba algo necesitado-

_Después de todo no fue tan malo hacerse una cuenta en facebook…_

_Notas: Espero que les haya agradado n.n Sé que no me salió muy bien pero hago el esfuerzo –w-Uu Tengo pensado hacer un lemmon, tal vez lo tomé de uno de mis roles (?)._

_Como sea xD. Si les gusto-dejen un comentario; Si no les gusto-dejen un comentario. _

_ASÍ DE FÁCIL *OOO* _

_Okei ya no los molesto más, Ja ne! _


End file.
